Stranded
by DayDreamerxox
Summary: The teens find themselves cast away on a small lifeboat now they must work together to survive on a desert island from mysterious dangers and before they know it they're in for a big adventure! My version of Lost at Sea. AU! Don't like, don't read! Rating may vary! CodyxBailey ZackxLondon MosebyxTutweiler


"And that concludes our lesson on lifeboats" Ms. Tutweiller stated. "Snore" Zach said aloud. Zach could barely keep his eyes open. Thank goodness this was the last period of the day. "Did you just say snore?" Bailey asked, though not at all surprised. Zach yawned. "Come on Zach, if you'd actually listen you might find this kind of stuff very interesting" Cody lectured. "The only thing I find interesting is that new girl" Zach smirked as he continued to check out the new hot chick named Jenna who had just come to Seven Seas High. Cody rolled his eyes. "I thought he'd at least be interested in this lesson since it has to do with survival and stuff. He's always watching Man vs. Wild and other dumb shows" Cody replied and Bailey nodded in agreement.

London watched in awe. This was amazing. All these mini cruises would fit some of her new clothes perfectly! Tonight she would come back for sure and stock them up. It's not like the boat would actually ever use these, what she now called, wardrobe boats, this cruise was top of the line, she should know after all her daddy did buy it for only sixteen million dollars. So cheap too! "It's perfect!" London accidentally said aloud. "What is?" Bailey asked in confusion. "Err...nothing" London attempted to cover up. Though Bailey could tell she was up to something. And she would find out what is was.

"Class dismissed" Ms. Tutweiller finally said. "Yes!" Zach thought. Freedom was his! "All except for Zach, you mister are staying after school" She continued. Zach groaned. Would this wretched day never end? The rest of the class left and Zach was left alone with a not amused teacher. "Zach what is with you lately, skipping school, sleeping in class, never turning in your homework. I mean I know that's your usual behavior but it's getting worse" Ms. Tutweiller asked in a concerned tone. Zach shrugged. "I dunno." "Well until you do figure it out you will be spending everyday after school right in the classroom catching up on your work" She said putting her hands on her hips. "Zach Martin!" Mr. Moseby shouted. "Ugh!" Zach thought. "As if this day couldn't get any worse."

"I know it was you who rigged the smoothie machine to spray people in the face!" He yelled. "In my defense" Zach tried. "No this is unacceptable, I will not tolerate your trouble making anymore! You are confined to your room except when your doing a double shift!" He interrupted. "Hold on, he can't work a double shift because he's staying after school to do his school work" Ms. Tutweiller replied. "Then you'll have to get up early before school to do your shifts!" Mr. Moseby said and then walked off. "Come on Zach you've got a lot of work to do" Ms. Tutweiller said practically dragging him by the ear. Zach caught one last look at the life boats before leaving. There had to be a way out of here.

* * *

"Well, I'm going to bed early tonight" Bailey lied as she came out of the bathroom. "Why?" London asked. "The early bird catches a worm" Bailey replied. "Why would you want a worm" London asked dumbly. Bailey sighed. "Never mind." She hopped into bed and pulled the covers up over her head, then ever so slightly peeked out secretly watching London like a hawk. London looked over suspiciously. "Bailey are you asleep yet?" She asked. "Err...yes?" Bailey answered. "Okay!" London clapped then left the room. Bailey sat up. Thar girl was definitely up to something. She quickly followed after her sneakily.

Zach finished cleaning up the tables. It was late at night and the whole ship seemed to be fast asleep. Finally his shift was over and he could get a good nights sleep, but then again he would have to wake up early and go to work again. Between Tutweiller and Moseby he'd never have any time to himself. He was beginning to agree with London that this was indeed a stupid sea school. However, the lifeboats continued to drift back into his head. If only... "Zach!" Came the familiar voice. Oh crap! What had he done now? Zach was tired of getting in trouble. There was only one way to fix this. Run!

* * *

London climbed inside of the small lifeboat. All her clothes were right there safe and sound. She smiled now what should she wear tonight. Her pink silk night gown? Her sparkly purple pajamas? The dilemma's and choices she had to make in her life. Suddenly someone lifted up the cover. It was Zach! What was he doing here? He would ruin everything! The two teens screamed when they saw each other. "What are you doing here!?" She asked. "I could ask you the same question" Zach replied. London sighed, "This is my new closet." "Zach!" Mr. Moseby shouted. "Quick hide me!" Zach said climbing in.

* * *

Bailey had been right on London's trail when she disappeared near the lifeboats. "She must be in one trying to run away again or something" Bailey thought. "But which one?" Suddenly she heard a scream. "Apparently that one" She thought. She lifted the cover to see not only London but Zach too who was extremely close to her. "Zach? London? What's going on?" She asked in surprise. Were they having some sort of tryst? "Nothing!" They said in unison. Bailey put her hands on her hips not buying it. "I've got a barrette stuck to my butt!" London explained. "I think this is women's work" Zack said backing away.

* * *

"I'm telling you I lost my uncle's lucky baseball cap while we were exploring the boats" Woody said to Cody as they walked down the long line of small prepared life boats. Surprise and great confusion portrayed their faces when they saw the trio of teens sitting in a life boat. "What are guys doing?" Cody asked suspiciously. All at once they said "Hiding!" "Changing!" "Helping!" "My hat!" Woody exclaimed climbing in and grabbing it with Cody climbing in behind him. "Oh I missed you" He said. The others rolled their eyes. "No room!" One said "Ow!" Another said. "Help!" Another cried. Woody bumped into to London who bumped into the release button and the boat began to lower at an intense speed. Everyone began screaming and they plunged into the sea below!


End file.
